


Stand By Me

by DuckFeet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal wanted Will bad enough that he found a way to have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more tags as the story goes on.

Hannibal got to see Will almost everyday, because he was the mans psychiatrist and was a trusted friend. Hannibal saw Will several times at crime scenes. Hannibal always stood behind Will while he got into the mind of a killer. Hannibal would watch the back of Will’s head and his hair. It looked so soft, and Hannibal would have to stop himself from touching. Will was just so beautiful.

Other times Hannibal would bring Will breakfast. They usually sat across from each other. Will was beautiful when he ate, Hannibal couldn’t help but watch him. Will was very elusive and sporadic, so moments like this always made Hannibal feel like he was catching a rarity.

It’s hard to believe that less than a year ago Hannibal didn’t even know who Will Graham was. He didn't know there was someone out there tailored to his needs.

That was all until Jack had asked for Hannibal’s assistance. Will needed help in coping with the stresses of getting into the minds of killers. Hannibal was intrigued by Will from the moment they met. That interest soon blossomed into friendship, and now into something more intimate.

Hannibal couldn’t say what it was, but he knew Will was the only one for him. Of course he wasn’t going to come right out and say that to Will. It would scare Will away, and ruin all the hard work Hannibal had put into gaining his trust. But Hannibal could dream.

He always dreamed that Will would love him even though he was the Chesapeake Ripper. Hannibal also liked to imagine that at some point Will would assist him in murders. They would host dinner parties, everyone unknowingly eating a fellow human. People would be jealous of how perfect Hannibal and Will’s relationship was.

The only time Hannibal didn’t have nice dreams about Will was when he was with Alana. Sometimes he caught them laughing and carrying on together. Those were the days Hannibal let himself plan Alana’s murder. She would cry and beg for her life; Will would be kneeling at Hannibal’s feet.

It haunted Hannibal. Kept him awake at nights, made him forget what he was doing during the day. He didn’t want anyone to get between him and Will. He wanted to keep Will to himself. Hannibal thought of ways to make that happen. Maybe kidnapping was the way to go, Will would understand. There was always that idea that Will would understand.

***

Hannibal worked for a month getting his plans ready.

He decided the cellar would probably be the best place to keep Will. Hannibal put several layers of insulation in the cellar and then he put down carpet that matched the walls. Next he put in a bed and a dresser. He also decided to put a table and armchair in the room. The last thing was a bookshelf and some books. After that the room finally looked homely.

One problem of course was security. There was already a wooden door for the cellar, but Will could easily break that down. Hannibal went about making a door. The first door he made didn’t work, but the second one was better. It was a two inch wood door with sheet metal on the inside. It weighed a ton, but Hannibal was able to put it up. Just to be safe Hannibal also put bolts outside the door. If Will got through all that there was always the home security system already installed in Hannibal’s house.

Hannibal also went out and bought clothes for Will. He mostly bought t-shirts and pajama bottoms. Hannibal would never even think about wearing something like this, but Will would and it’s all about making him happy. The employees at the store were probably suspicious of Hannibal, but they didn’t say anything because it was a good sale.

After putting all the clothes away, Hannibal sat in the cellar and worked out what Will could do to escape. After that Hannibal deemed everything ready.

At last Hannibal drove to Will’s house He made sure to park his car somewhere out of sight. It was late and darkness had engulfed the world. Will’s neighbors (and maybe even Will) were asleep by now.

Hannibal had spent two days carefully coming up with a plan. He even had took notes on Will’s house, and what would be the most efficient way going about this.

Hannibal started making noise outside to catch Will’s dog’s attention. It worked and soon all the dogs were alerting Will of an intruder. Will came stumbling out of the front door, and Hannibal ducked into the shadows so he wasn’t seen. For some unknown reason Will left his dogs inside, but Hannibal wasn't complaining. It just made his job easier. 

Each step took Will further away from safety. Hannibal could feel adrenaline pumping through his veins. Finally, Will was completely off his porch, oblivious to his surroundings. It was all too easy.

Will didn’t make a sound. Hannibal put the rag drenched in chloroform across Will’s mouth and nose. Will struggled as hard as he could, but he wasn’t strong enough. Suddenly Will went limp; Hannibal had to support his body.

Hannibal picked Will up bridal style and walked to his car. He placed Will in the backseat. Hannibal put the gag on first, and then strapped Will down. No hurry, no panic, like planned. Then Hannibal got into the drivers seat, and he drove back onto the main road. Will was still unconscious, but he was breathing. This let Hannibal know Will was all right.

***

They arrived at Hannibal's home just after ten. He got out of his car and looked around to make sure none of his neighbors were watching. He didn't see anything suspicious. 

At last the great moment had come. Hannibal opened the car door. The interior lights turned on, and Hannibal could see that Will was still unconscious. Hannibal wasn't too worried because Will probably hadn't had a good nights rest in ages. Hannibal got the straps off Will, and decided to take the gag off because Will wasn't awake to scream. 

Hannibal lifted Will out of the car. It worried Hannibal had light Will was. He needed to eat more. Hannibal made it to the cellar with no struggle, and he placed Will onto the bed. It was done. 

Hannibal went up to bed after that. Will was his at last and that was all he cared about. Hannibal stayed awake thinking of Will sleeping in the room he had made. Hannibal was excited. Maybe he had went too far, but he wasn't worried. He knew Will would understand. Then Hannibal went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wakes up in Hannibal's cellar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your kudos and comments. You are all sweet and I love you!

Hannibal didn’t need his alarm; he was up before it rang. After getting dressed he made his way to the cellar. He didn’t want to give Will the time to get ready to fight back, so Hannibal unlocked the door and quickly went in.

The light was on; Will was standing by the armchair. He had the same clothes from yesterday on and he was staring at Hannibal, no sign of fear.

“I hope you slept well, Will.” Hannibal said.

“Why am I here?” Will asked coldly, but not violently.

Hannibal and Will just stood staring at each other.

“Get out of the way. I’m leaving.” Will came straight towards the door, but Hannibal didn’t budge. Hannibal thought for a minute Will was going to attack him. Instead Will stopped right in front of Hannibal and said, “Get out of the way.”

“You can’t go yet. Please, don’t oblige me to use force.” Hannibal said sternly.

Will gave Hannibal a cold look. “It doesn't matter, Jack will find me anyways."

“I highly doubt that.”

The whole time Will was staring at Hannibal. Will had great big clear eyes, very curious, always wanting to figure things out. Will was going to speak, but Hannibal stopped Will before he could ask a question.

“I came to ask if you would like breakfast.”

“I don’t want any breakfast,” Will snapped. “The chloroform made me sick.”

“I didn’t know it would make you sick. My apologies, but will you at least have something to drink?”

“Fine, I want coffee.”

With that Hannibal left to go to his kitchen. Before leaving Hannibal made sure to lock the cellar door.

Hannibal made the coffee and took it into the cellar. Hannibal drank some first and then Will did. The whole time Will was asking questions. He asked about how long he had to stay, why Hannibal was being so kind. Hannibal gave cryptic answers, but Will wasn't complaining.

Hannibal was getting tired of all the questions so he finally asked, "Is there anything else that you would like to know?" 

“What about my dogs?” Will asked.

“When Jack discovers you missing I will make sure to arrange something.”

Will's face dropped. Hannibal couldn’t get Will to say anything more. Hannibal decided it would be best to give Will his space.

***

Will wouldn’t speak again at lunch. Hannibal cooked the meal in the kitchen and took it down. Hardly any of the food was eaten.

That evening at dinner Hannibal sat in the armchair beside the bed. Will was again refusing to eat. He sat on the bed leaning on the headboard with his eyes shut. Hannibal was startled when Will decided to speak again.

“I’ve been thinking. You’ve gone to a lot of trouble. All those clothes in the dresser, all those books.” It was like he was talking to himself. “I’m your prisoner, but you want me to be a happy prisoner.”

It was entertaining, hearing Will think it out.

“So why am I here?” Will had opened his eyes and was now watching Hannibal.

Will deserved the truth so Hannibal said, “I want us to be together.”

“Be together!” Will quickly sat up on the bed, eyes on Hannibal the whole time. Will’s face looked lovely at that moment. He looked brave. Hannibal just wanted to reach over and pull Will into his lap, stroke his hair, and comfort him.

Will hung his head down, and Hannibal was afraid Will would refuse to speak again. The room was silent for what seemed forever. Then Will finally looked up at Hannibal again.

“Do you think you’ll make me want you by keeping me here?”

“I just want you to understand.”

“The only thing I understand is that you’re a kidnapper. That won’t change as long as I’m here.”

Hannibal got up. He didn’t want to be in the same room as Will anymore.

“Wait,” Will said, getting off the bed and coming towards Hannibal, “I’ll make a promise. Let me go. I’ll tell no one.”

It was the first time Will had given Hannibal a kind look. There was a little smile around his eyes, looking up at Hannibal. Eager at a chance for freedom. 

“We could still be friends, and maybe we could someday be together. It’s not too late.”

Hannibal couldn’t say what he felt; he just had to leave Will. Hannibal closed the cellar door and locked it. Leaving Will all alone. Hannibal didn’t even say goodnight.

Hannibal didn’t sleep much that night, because he was shocked the way things had gone. There were moments when Hannibal thought he’d drive Will back to Wolf Trap. But then Hannibal thought of Will’s beautiful face, his soft hair, and his clear blue eyes. Hannibal knew he couldn’t do it.

After breakfast the next morning Will ate, but he didn’t speak at all to Hannibal. Will was wearing one of the pajamas Hannibal had bought, and he had made the bed. Hannibal didn't think he would make any progress with Will today, so he decided it would be best to leave. Before he could go Will stopped him.

“I’d like to talk to you.” Hannibal stopped immediately, and gave his full attention to Will.

“If you really want us to be together you can’t keep me here. I’m miserable.” Will looked really concerned.

“How long you stay here depends on you Will.”

Will got off the bed, and stared at Hannibal.

“I promise, if you let me go I won’t tell anyone. I’ll come up with some story. We can still be friends. Nobody will ever know about this except us.”

“I’ve got to go now,” Hannibal said. He tried to get out of the door as quickly as possible. Before Hannibal closed the door he saw Will looking up at him in the door.

“Please,” Will said. His voice was very gentle. It was difficult for Hannibal to resist.

Just like when Hannibal killed a victim, he would mold it into something he wanted. A work of art. It would be difficult to mold Will Graham, but easy was the last thing Hannibal wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, but I kind of already have writers block so...


	3. Chapter 3

Jack came over that evening while Hannibal was cooking Will dinner. It would have been nice if Jack would have called, but Hannibal wasn’t going to mention it. Of course Jack came over to tell Hannibal that Will was missing. Jack had many theories about what could have happened to Will. It was funny listening to Jack. If only he knew he was standing above Will right this moment.

“Do you think the Chesapeake Ripper kidnapped him?” Jack asked. He genuinely sounded concerned.

“Will is the last person to let himself get kidnapped.” Hannibal said reassuringly even though it was a complete lie. Will had been very easy to subdue. “I am sure that there is some harmless explanation for Will’s disappearance.”

There the mystery rests. Jack is reassured by Hannibal’s word (manipulation). Before Jack leaves he asks Hannibal if he hears or notices anything suspicious to get in touch with him. Hannibal promises he will do everything in his power to find Will.

It gave Hannibal a feeling of power. Jack was searching for Will and Hannibal had all the answers. 

Once Jack had left, Hannibal brought dinner down to Will. He ate it and seemed to like it. Hannibal wondered if he told Will what the food was made of if he would still eat it. Hannibal didn’t of course because Will wasn’t ready to know about Hannibal’s dark secret yet.

Once Will had finished and set his tray aside, Hannibal asked if he could stay for a while.

“If you want,” Will replied back. Will was sitting on the bed, propped up on the headboard, blanket covering his lap. For sometime Will just sat there and read one of the books Hannibal had stocked in the room.

Hannibal was just about to leave when Will spoke up, “Do you believe what you’re doing is right?”

Will made the question sound innocent, like he was asking about the weather.

“It may not be right, but I find it necessary.”

Once again Will is silent. His shoulders are slumped and he looks defeated.

“How long will I be here?”

“I don’t know,” Hannibal says. “It depends.”

“On what?” Will’s voice raises a little.

“Maybe you should think it over.” With that Hannibal gets up and leaves the cellar.

***

The next morning Will made his first attempt to escape. It was one of the rare times Hannibal was caught off guard. Hannibal was carrying Will’s breakfast tray in. He had walked to the other side of the bed to set it down, and that’s when Will jumped off the bed and ran for the door. Will was running up the steps as fast as he could manage. Hannibal had allowed for it, all the doors in the house were locked. Will was trying to unlock the front door when Hannibal came after him. Hannibal hated doing it, but the action was necessary. Hannibal got Will around the waste and put one hand over Will’s mouth, dragging him back down. Will kicked and struggled, but of course Hannibal was too strong. In the end Will went limp and Hannibal let him go. Then Will walked down the rest of the way to the cellar and slammed the door shut behind him. Hannibal made sure to lock the door.

At lunch that day Will didn’t speak a word.

Hoping to get a reaction Hannibal said, “I forgive you for your behavior this morning.”

Will just gave Hannibal another look of contempt.

It was the same that evening. Will pulled the covers over his head and refused to eat dinner. Will had made it very clear how he was feeling. Hannibal thought Will would get over it, but the next day was the same.

“Please don’t do this.” Hannibal practically begged, but Will wouldn’t say a word. He wouldn’t even come out from under the covers.

The next day was the same. Will wouldn’t eat, and he wouldn’t speak. Will hadn’t even changed clothes. Hannibal began to get really worried, Will hadn’t eaten in three days and he was looking pale and weak. Will spent all his time under the covers. Hannibal didn’t know what to do.

The next day Hannibal decided to just bring coffee down to Will. Hannibal was surprised when he entered the room. Will was sitting against the headboard staring off into space.

When Will heard the door click shut he turned and stared at Hannibal. It was the first sign of life he’d displayed for four days.

Will started crying. His shoulders moving as he sobbed. Hannibal walked over to comfort him. As Hannibal got closer he could see how beautiful Will was. His eyes were full of tears, making his eyes look bluer, and his cheeks were streaked with tears. Hannibal scooped Will up into his lap.

“Shhh,” Hannibal said calmly, holding Will against himself and rocking back and forth. “It’s okay, I’m right here.”

“I-I hate you,” Will sobs weakly. “I can’t stay down here all the time. I want fresh air and to see sunlight and I haven’t showered in almost a week.”

“If I let you out of this room, you’ll escape.” Hannibal was stroking Will’s hair now. He was surprised that Will was still cradled in Hannibal’s lap.

“I promise not to shout or try to escape.”

“I’ll bring you down breakfast, and if you eat I’ll think about it.”

“If you don’t let me out I’m going on hunger strike again.” Will got out of Hannibal’s lap then. He turned around and crossed his arms. He looked like a child pouting. Hannibal found it adorable.

“I’m going back to work tomorrow morning. Perhaps at night I can let you out.”

“What about the shower?” Will looked over his shoulders at Hannibal.

“I think you deserve that much Will.”

So that was that.

It seemed to clear the air. Hannibal respected Will and Will respected Hannibal. Will also started eating again and he was acting almost decent towards Hannibal. At least they were making progress.

***

The next day at breakfast Will brought up having a bath and fresh air again. Hannibal said he would think about it while he was at work, but he wouldn’t promise anything.

That evening Hannibal pretended he was Will and walked up from the cellar to see where the danger spots would be. All the blinds and curtains were drawn and Will would be tied up so he couldn’t attract any attention. In the kitchen Hannibal made sure all his knives were put away. He thought of everything Will could do to try and escape, and in the end Hannibal thought it was safe.

After dinner Will was asking Hannibal about the shower again.

“I will take the risk of letting you out of this room, but if you try and escape you stay here.”

“I promise I won’t try and escape.”

“I’m going to tie you up.”

“But I…” Will didn’t finish, he just held his hands out. Hannibal did the knot tight, but not tight enough to hurt Will.

Hannibal went first up the stairs and led Will to the bathroom.

“You’re not allowed to close the door, but I will respect your privacy.”

Hannibal untied Will’s hands. He rubbed his wrists and then went into the bathroom. Hannibal sat right outside the door where he couldn’t see Will.

Everything went without trouble. Will came out of the bathroom when he was dressed. Will had on the clothes Hannibal had bought him, and his hair was washed. For once it didn’t look like Will had just climbed out of bed.

Hannibal realized he was staring, and he quickly corrected himself. He tied up Will’s hands in front of him.

They had almost made it back to the stairs that led down to the cellar when Will asked if he could stay upstairs for a while. Hannibal had agreed, and he led Will to the living room.

They sat on the couch in silence. Will letting Hannibal sit right beside him. It was strange to have Will so calm and.

Suddenly Will said, “It’s funny. I can’t find it in me to hate you even though I should.”

It was suddenly like Hannibal had always hoped. Will was starting to get used to the idea of being Hannibal’s.

“Thank you for letting me out. Its nice to have fresh air.” Will gave a small smile towards Hannibal. Then Will got up and walked to the kitchen. Hannibal followed not knowing if this was another attempt to escape. 

Will walked down the stairs to the cellar. When he reached the bottom he held out his hands for Hannibal to untie. Then it was strange. Will smiled and then turned around and went into the room.

Will was just as happy the next morning.

He was up and waiting for Hannibal to bring breakfast.

Will asked if Hannibal would let him out again tonight. Hannibal agreed, but Will’s hands would have to be tied. Hannibal also promised one shower a week. Hannibal thought Will would argue, but he accepted the rules.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's porn in this chapter guys...and it's CONSENSUAL!!!

Four days after Will had had his shower he was very restless. He walked back and forth in the cellar after dinner, then sat on the bed and got up again. Hannibal was reading one of the books from the shelf.

Suddenly Will said, “Could I go upstairs?”

“It’s late.” Hannibal said.

“I’m going mad staying here. We can just sit on the couch like the other night.”

Will came up close to Hannibal and held out his wrists. Will looked so submissive like that Hannibal decided to grant Will his wish. He went back upstairs to retrieve the ropes and came back to tie Will’s hands together in the front.

When they came upstairs Will spent a few moments just taking deep breaths. Then Hannibal took Will’s arm and led him to the living room.

They both sit comfortably on the couch. Will is on the furthest side trying to avoid touching Hannibal. It offends Hannibal some, but he would endure anything to make Will comfortable.

Will had his eyes shut, breathing in deeply. Hannibal hadn’t seen Will look this content for a while. Will always looked beautiful, but in this moment it was amplified.

Hannibal never had any desire to take advantage of Will. He tried to be respectful like he had promised, but maybe it was the darkness, having Will so close. Hannibal really wanted to take Will into his arms and kiss him. Hannibal could almost feel himself tremble.

Hannibal doesn’t like where his thoughts are going. He excuses himself to the kitchen to make tea. When he gets back he expects Will to up trying to look for a way to escape. Instead Will is sound asleep on the couch. Hannibal didn’t want to wake Will, so he opted to carrying him back down.

When Hannibal gets the ties off, Will opens his eyes. But he immediately closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

Hannibal stared at Will for what seems like forever. Then he leaned in closer and kissed Will on the forehead. Will doesn’t wake up, he doesn’t jump away. For a fleeting moment Hannibal can pretend Will was here willingly.

***

Everyday it was the same. Hannibal went down to give Will is breakfast, and then he left for work. They never talked then. Will would only stare at Hannibal as he delivered the food. Hannibal wasn’t complaining though. It was better to have a silent Will, then one who was in a bitter mood.

Then there was dinner. Hannibal had started letting Will eat in the dining room. They talked like they used to, and sometimes Hannibal even got Will to laugh. Sometimes Will made Hannibal feel welcome. Usually Will wanted to sit in the living room. Sometimes Will made Hannibal take him back to the cellar as soon as dinner was over.

Their relationship never progressed. If anything they were just back to being friends again. There was just all those evenings sitting together and talking.

Even though Hannibal wanted more from Will, he was still happy where things were. He could sit all night listening to Will. His thoughts were interesting. Will was a very comforting thing to Hannibal.

Of course it wasn’t always this way.

Will’s moods changed at a drop of a hat. Sometimes Will would call Hannibal by his fist name, other times it was just Dr. Lecter. Sometimes Will was nasty and cutting. He would give Hannibal the cold shoulder, and refuse his company. Then other times Will would be nice. Giving Hannibal warm smiles.

Then one day Hannibal and Will were sitting on the couch. They were close to each other, but not touching.

Then Will moved, so his arm touched Hannibal’s. The whole time Will went on reading his book. Hannibal thought Will wasn’t thinking about what he was doing. Hannibal relaxed back down into the couch.

Will stood up and placed his book on the coffee table. He was wearing plaid pajama pants and a brown t-shirt. The colors would’ve looked displeasing on someone else, but they suited Will.

The book was placed gently on the table, and Will turned back around to face Hannibal.

“Do you think you could untie me?” Will asked.

“I think your hands are fine where they are.”

Will just huffed out a breath.

Hannibal thought Will would ask to go down to the cellar then. But what Will did next was something Hannibal wasn’t expecting. Will hopped up on the couch and straddled Hannibal’s thighs. 

Will leans in and kisses Hannibal. 

It's rushed like Will's trying to make sure Hannibal won't push him away. Will pulls back a little, watching Hannibal with blue eyes. 

Will closes the space between them and kisses Hannibal again. Will swipes his tongue on Hannibal's lower lip, and then the kiss deepens. Then Will is moaning into the kiss. 

Hannibal feels his cock stir. He's wanted Will for so long, and now Will wanted it too. 

Hannibal can't help but think this is too good to be true. This is just another one of Will's attempts to escape. Hannibal stiffens. He pulls away from Will as quick as he can manage. 

"Just relax, Hannibal." Will's hands are still tied, yet he rubs against Hannibal's body. 

Hannibal's resolve shattered then. 

Hannibal did as Will told him to, and then he was being pushed into the couch cushions. Will tries to unbutton Hannibal's pants, but he couldn't maneuver well enough. "I'll get it." Hannibal undid his pants and lowered them. Will's hand wrapped around Hannibal's cock. Hannibal leaned his hips forward, his cock already tingling with blood flow. Will allowed Hannibal to remove his shirt. Then Will got off the couch to slide down his pajama bottoms. Will straddled Hannibal's thighs again and went back to his task from before.

Hannibal's cock was now fully hard. Hannibal started kneading Will's ass. Will whimpered, his body shuddering. Hannibal ran the tip of his finger over Will's hole, and Will shivered again, groaning. Slowly, Hannibal pressed against the ring of muscles, wiggling his finger. 

Once the finger was fully inside, Hannibal circled the finger, making Will cry out, "Yes!" 

Hannibal pulled his finger out slowly, and started circling the entrance. Will bucked his hips. 

Hannibal directed Will to bend over the table. "Don't move. I'll be right back." 

Hannibal went to his bedroom to retrieve some lube. When he got back into the living room Will was still in the same position Hannibal had left him in. 

Hannibal popped the cap off. Then he squeezed the gel over the head of his cock, spreading it down to the base of his shaft. He used his clean hand to shit Will's legs, spreading them far apart. 

He prepped Will fast, but thoroughly. Hannibal started to guide his cock forward, leaning over and bracing himself against the table. Will shook as Hannibal pushed harder. 

Once Will stopped quivering, Hannibal pushed in further, slowly making his way inside. The pressure surrounding him left Hannibal weak in the knees, but he tried to hold back. 

When Will started moaning, Hannibal lost all control. He started thrusting in and out, working towards release. Will grunted each time Hannibal slammed back into him, his whole body moving with the force of the thrusts. 

Heat filled Hannibal. With a final ram, Hannibal came. He took Will's cock in hand and started pumping it. Hannibal watched Will's body tighten, heard his breath catch. Then Will was coming all across the tabletop. Hannibal pulled out and sat back down on the couch. 

Will sits down and leans his head on Hannibal's shoulder. 

"Do your wrists hurt?" 

"What?" Will asks, his voice rough. 

"You had asked me earlier to untie your hands." 

"That was only to make that activity easier." 

Hannibal chuckles a little. "Was it good for you?" 

Will nods his head sleepily and yawns. Will curls up to Hannibal closer, and his breathing gets slow and even. Hannibal made sure Will was fast asleep. He then carried Will back down to the cellar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will figures it out.

Sex had become a regular thing for them.

Hannibal thought it was just another trick Will was trying to pull to escape. But Will seems to genuinely want to have sex with Hannibal.

Like this morning Will is lying on his back on the bed in the cellar with his legs spread obscenely wide, letting Hannibal thrust into him. This was their second round, and Hannibal had already decided not to go into work today.

Will is worn out, so he just forces his legs to wrap around Hannibal’s hips. This always drives Hannibal crazy, and he starts thrusting faster and harder. Will gasps and grabs Hannibal’s hair in a fist.

Hannibal can’t possibly thrust any deeper into Will, but he still tries. He grips Will’s hips tighter, adding more bruises. Hannibal shoves their mouths together then. Will grunts from how hard it is, but he doesn’t complain.

Hannibal moans into Will’s mouth, giving two more thrusts and then stopping. His whole body shudders as he comes. Will holds Hannibal closer to him.

They stay like that for what feels like hours, cuddling. Hannibal would have gladly stayed like that all day, but his stomach started growling violently. He tries to pull away, but Will has a death grip on him.

“Will, we both need food.” Hannibal says fondly.

“Fine,” Will sighs, and finally lets Hannibal go.

When Hannibal walks upstairs he doesn’t even bother locking the door. Will was no longer a “prisoner”. He was free to move about the house as he pleased. Hannibal knew it was risky, but their relationship had come a long way in the month Will had been around. Will still insisted sleeping in the cellar though. He said he feels more comfortable in there. Hannibal never pressed the issue.

Will clambers up the stairs and into the kitchen whenever Hannibal calls for him. He sits down in one of the chairs. Hannibal notices how Will winces when he sits down.

"Are you okay?” Hannibal asks. He has a worried look on his face.

Will nods and says, “Just sore.”

Will’s gaze lowers, not looking Hannibal in the eye. Will had only done that when they had first met. Hannibal had broken him out of that habit. Whenever they were together Will always looked Hannibal in the eye. And Will’s mood seemed to sour just a little. Hannibal knows something’s wrong with him.

“There’s something else bothering you.” Hannibal says firmly.

“I was thinking maybe I could leave now.” Will practically whispers this. If Hannibal wasn’t so close he probably wouldn’t have heard it.

Will hunkers in his seat, like he’s trying to disappear.

“And why do you wish to leave?” Hannibal is staring intensely at Will now.

“I won’t tell a soul.” It comes out in one big rush. As if this would bring Hannibal’s temper down.

“I believe you.” Hannibal goes back to eating his food. Will just sits there giving Hannibal a look of disbelief. Then Hannibal continues, “However, Jack will get the information on where you have been this past month in the end.”

Will lowers his head and continues to eat. It surprises Hannibal how little Will complains now a days, but he still has his mood swings.

After breakfast Will walks back down to the cellar looking dejected. Hannibal hears the cellar door close. He’s not too worried about it. When he brings down lunch everything will be forgiven and back to normal. Just like always.

But Hannibal couldn’t bring Will his lunch that day. Jack had called him in to investigate a crime scene.

Every since Will had went missing Jack had turned to Hannibal for help. Jack was too busy with other cases to look for Will. Hannibal had told Will such. Will had been upset for a while, but this only proved that Hannibal was the only one who truly cared for Will.

Will didn’t ask to leave after that. Except for this morning. Hannibal didn’t know what had gotten into Will, why he had brought it up all of a sudden.

Hannibal also felt bad for how cold he had acted towards Will about it. He decided to make it up to Will by fixing a nice dinner.

Hannibal told Will they were having chicken. Will had pointed out it didn’t really taste like chicken. Hannibal had to agree, but he reassured Will it really was chicken.

Other than that the night was really nice.

Will’s good mood lasts through dinner and when they head into the living room, but then it starts to waver. Hannibal noticed that Will was in deep thought. What he was thinking about Hannibal couldn’t say.

Will kept staring off into space. Then he starts panting.

“Will?” Hannibal reaches out but Will dodges him.

Suddenly Will acted, Hannibal didn’t see it coming. Will ran out of the room, looking for an unlocked door. He reached the front door which was unlocked, but Hannibal got to him first. Will tried to break out of Hannibal’s grasp with no luck. Hannibal wasn’t in the mood to be gentle. He got Will’s arms down and got his hand over Will’s mouth. Will bit and kicked, but this didn’t affect Hannibal. He dragged Will back into the cellar. Throwing Will into the room. Hannibal quickly locked the door behind him. He could hear Will screaming and beating on the door.

Hannibal had an idea what caused Will to panic, but he was hoping that wasn’t the reason.

***

Hannibal went down and took Will his breakfast. It was just like he thought. Will was sitting in the armchair, staring at the door. Hannibal said good morning, but Will didn’t reply. So Hannibal just left the breakfast. When he came back nothing was touched. Will was still sitting in the armchair staring at the door.

Will kept this up for several days. He was staying hydrated just not eating.

Hannibal tried everything. He spoke gently, pretended he was angry, begged Will, but it was all no use. Will would just turn his back on Hannibal and pretend he didn’t hear anything.

Then one evening when Hannibal went in Will was standing by the bed with his back to the door. However, Will turned as soon as Hannibal came in and said good morning. His tone was full of spite.

“Good morning.” Hannibal said. “It’s nice to hear your voice again.”

“Is it? It won’t be. You’ll wish you never heard it.”

“That remains to be seen.” Hannibal answered.

“I’m going to kill you.”

Hannibal set the food down. He told Will sarcastically it was pork. Will just picked it up and hurled it straight at Hannibal. About this time Hannibal was fed up with Will. Hannibal had tried everything. Will just couldn’t get over the fact the Chesapeake Ripper was Hannibal. It was like they had reached a dead end.

***

Then one day Will actually asked Hannibal for something. Hannibal had gotten into the habit of leaving at once after dropping off dinner before Will could shout at him. This time Will told Hannibal to stop for a minute.

“I want a shower.”

“It’s not convenient tonight.” Hannibal said.

“Tomorrow?”

“If you act like a decent human being maybe.”

“I’ll try.” Will said in a nasty hard voice. “I also want to go back upstairs.”

Hannibal tied up Will’s hands. It was the first time Hannibal had touched Will in days. As usual Hannibal and Will sat on the couch together, but this time on opposite ends. Will didn’t speak for quite some time.

“Do you enjoy taking lives?” Will suddenly came out with.

“There’s no joy or despair in it.” Hannibal answered cautiously.

They sat in silence for a little while longer.

“Talk to me.” Will said demandingly.

“About what?”

“The people you kill.”

“What about them?”

“Why do you kill them? How do you not leave any evidence behind? Go on. Just talk.”

It seemed odd, but Hannibal talked. Every time he stopped Will said go on. Hannibal must have talked for an hour, until Will said that was enough. Will went back down to the cellar and Hannibal took of the ties. Will went in and sat on his bed with his back to Hannibal.

Before Hannibal could leave he noticed Will was crying. It really did things to Hannibal when Will cried. He couldn’t bear to see Will so unhappy. Hannibal went up to Will and held him close. Hannibal tries to keep Will as close as possible.

“Forgive me.” Hannibal didn't sound like he was begging. Hannibal never begged, but he did sound sincere.

Will just slowly nod his head.

Hannibal presses a kiss to the top of Will’s head and holds him closer. “I love you, Will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I can update again. I'm hoping Monday but it might be later than that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will have met a rough patch in their relationship.

After Will discovered Hannibal was the Chesapeake Ripper for three days they were neither one thing nor the other. Will didn’t say much, but he wasn’t bitter towards Hannibal at all. Then one day after breakfast Will asked Hannibal to stay a while longer so they could talk. 

“I want you to help me.” Will said. 

“Carry on.” Hannibal answered. 

“We’re both…fond of each other, but yet you still keep me prisoner. I want to be free again, but still be with you. What would you advise I do?” 

“Keep patience.” Hannibal said. 

“I’ve kept patient.” Will deadpanned. 

“You can’t leave with our relationship the way it is now.” 

“What is it like now?” 

“You’re clever, you can figure it out.” 

Will took a deep breath. Hannibal liked playing these sorts of games with Will. It was always breathtaking seeing the man think his way through things. 

“You feel like you can’t trust me. You think I’ll tell Jack your secret. Is that it?” 

“Yes.” Hannibal said. 

“I’d never do that.” Will went back to picking at his breakfast. Hannibal felt bad about doing this to Will. However, he couldn’t assume that Will wouldn’t tell Jack. Hannibal hadn’t been caught yet, and he wasn’t planning on getting caught anytime soon. Especially if it was because of Will Graham. 

***

Two days passed. Will never said much, but then one day after lunch he said, “I’m a prisoner for life, aren’t I?” 

Hannibal could tell Will was just talking, so he said nothing. 

“Shouldn’t we start trusting each other again?” 

“I would like that.” Hannibal said. 

“Can I take a shower tonight?”

“I don’t see why not.” 

“And could we sit in the living room? I miss doing that.” 

“I’ll see.” Hannibal said. 

That evening Hannibal got everything ready. He made sure there was nothing Will could use as a weapon. It was no good pretending Hannibal had his old trust in Will. 

Will went up and took his shower and it was all like usual. When Will came out Hannibal tied him up, and they went downstairs. 

They sat on the couch like they used to. They didn’t say anything but Will kept glancing at Hannibal. It was like he was planning something and that made Hannibal nervous. 

Then Will got up and walked until he stood in front of Hannibal. Then Will sat on Hannibal’s knees. It took Hannibal by surprise. Somehow Will got his arms around Hannibal’s head and the next thing they were kissing; after they parted Will laid his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. Hannibal kept his hands on Will’s waist. 

Will turned again and kissed Hannibal. Will’s mouth was very soft, and they hadn’t done this in a while. Hannibal couldn’t help but give in. Then Will was taking his mouth away. 

“Undo my hands?” Will held out his hands, so Hannibal untied them. Will came close again and kissed Hannibal. 

The next thing was Will began to take off Hannibal’s suit jacket, and then his tie and he undid the shirt buttons. Then Will started pulling Hannibal’s shirt out. 

The next thing was Hannibal was naked and Will was against him still fully dressed. Will got up and undressed himself, and then they were laying on the couch. 

Hannibal stopped Will before anything could go any farther. He still felt Will couldn’t be trusted enough. So they ended up just laying together for sometime. 

In the end Will got up off the couch and put his clothes back on. Hannibal did the same. Once Will had everything back on he turned towards Hannibal. 

“I hope you don’t think I started having sex with you just to escape.” Will said. 

Hannibal started thinking that was the only reason why Will does it. 

They both sat in silence for awhile until Hannibal spoke up again. 

“Why do you want to leave? The outside world has nothing left to offer you.” 

“I do want to leave, but I still want to be with you.”

Hannibal saw Will’s game, of course. He would make Hannibal feel as if he owed Will something. As if Will had never started it all in the first place. 

“Please say something.” Will said. 

“What?” 

“That you at least understand what I’ve just said.” 

“I understand.” 

“Is that all?” 

“I don’t feel like talking.” Hannibal said. 

In the end Will said in a very quiet voice, “Please take me down.” 

So down they went. Will turned when he was inside the room. Hannibal tried to leave quickly, but Will stopped him. He tried to give Hannibal another kiss, but he didn’t succeed. Hannibal gently pushed him away and then headed back upstairs. 

Hannibal didn’t sleep the whole night. It kept coming back to him how much his relationship with Will had changed. How Hannibal couldn’t even trust if Will was being genuine with him. 

Hannibal went into his office and sat thinking for hours. He thought about letting Will go, but that wasn’t really an option at this point. Then he had a horrible thought about killing Will, but he quickly let that thought go. 

He didn’t know what to do about Will. But he knew he couldn’t keep Will much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Will has become an overbearing girlfriend.


End file.
